On a dare
by crazyfan17
Summary: This was just perfect. Wendy Marvell, sweet innocent, straight A student was stuck in the boy's locker room. Great… just great.


**Well I'm back again with another story… :) This couple is one of my guilty pleasures. I decided to write one because there isn't enough between the two. Wendy is like 15 in this and Mest is like 25. Anyway I hope they're not to oc and enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 1**

Wendy knew she shouldn't have accepted that dare from Cana. It was a bad idea, even Lucy said so, but then the brunette started sweet talking her about her mini crush Romeo going in there. So here she was, sneaking into the boy's locker room on a dare to see how it looked. Well one thing she's certain of that it had a weird smell, a smell that she never wanted to smell ever again. But other than that the room was the same as the Girl's.

Nothing fancy in here and the good thing about it was that no one was here to catch her in the act. Sure it was after school and most students have gone home for the day, despite the fact that Cana said Romeo was going to be here, no one was inside.

Sighing, she finally made it to the showers, expecting each one when the door opened, signaling that someone was coming in. She almost jumped out of her skin. Reacting fast, she ran into one of the shower stalls, closing the curtain. Her heart was beating fast and she prayed that whoever that was wouldn't find her.

'_Darn it Cana! You were supposed to keep watch!'_ she thought with a frown on her face. She heard footsteps move past her to the next shower. After a few seconds she heard the water turn on as the person started taking a shower.

This was just perfect. Wendy Marvell, sweet innocent, straight A student was stuck in the boy's locker room. Great… just great. Sighing she shook her head. Her own fault for listen to Cana. 'Maybe I can sneak out while he's taking a shower. The noise of the water should cover any sound I'll make.' She thought. Liking the sound of that, she moved silently. Peaking out hesitantly, she saw that the coast was clear, she moved out of the stall.

And made the mistake of looking to the right of her where the person was. She wasn't a straight A student for nothing, her curiosity sometimes get the best of her. And she was kinda hoping that it was Romeo.

But it wasn't. Oh no it was Mest-sensei, her home room teacher and track coach of Mongolia high school. Naked and taking a shower in front of her. She couldn't help but openly gawk at this fine male specimen that was her teacher. He was all male, with a nice smooth back and firm buttocks. He had his back turned to her, so she couldn't see the front.

Wait, she spoke to soon. He turned, eyes closed as the warm water hit his back. Now she was really staring. He had nice six pack abs and a smooth stomach. Her eyes watched as the water traveled down his body, coming to his groin area.

That's when her face really started heating up. Mind you now she never saw one before and she was a virgin. But it was so weird looking. It was thick and long, hanging between his thighs and public hair. But just staring at it was making her feel weird.

This was something different, and she didn't know what to do about it. She needed to get out of here. Not looking to where she was going, she bumped into one of the lockers, making a loud sound. Wendy didn't like to curse, it made her sound crude, but at that moment it seemed fitting.

Snapping his eyes open he connected with brown. His eyes widen in surprise and disbelief.

"Wendy…?" he murmured, like he couldn't believe it.

She didn't stick around, quickly turning she ran out the door like a demon was on her heels.

He called her name again, but she ignored it in favor of running out the school. Her cheeks were heated in embarrassment. How could that have happened? How did she become from innocent school girl to a voyeur? Groaning she ran all the way home, not stopping for anyone or anything.

As soon as she entered into her one room apartment she breathed a sigh of relief, leaning against the door. But the relief was temporally as she groaned out again. How was she going to face him tomorrow in class? She wouldn't be surprised if he expelled her.

Sighing, she leaned away from the door and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was located in the back, she just have to past her bedroom / living room. Hearing a meow, she looked down to see her ever faithful cat, Carla. Smiling, she bended down and gave her head a pat. "Hey Carla. You won't believe what happen to me today." She said.

The white cat stared at her and she could've sworn that it raised its eyebrow. Before she could go on, her phone rang. Digging into her pocket she looked at the caller id. Seeing who it was she frowned before answering.

"Wendy is you alright?" Cana concerned voice sounded at the other end.

"No I'm not!" the younger girl whined. "Where were you?! I thought you were supposed to be looking out for me."

She couldn't see, but Cana rubbed her head in a sheepish fashion. "Yeah… sorry about that. I was distracted… Anyway what happened? We saw you ran out of there like a mad woman."

Wendy sat down on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest to get more comfortable. "Well… Mest-sensei came in and started taking a shower." Her voice got smaller as she explained, face heating as she thought back to what happen minutes ago.

"WHAT?!" the brunette senior yelled through the phone. "Repeat that again." She said it more calmly this time.

Wendy signed. "He was taking a shower and I sorta peeked at him and got an eye full."

The phone went silent for moment that Wendy thought she hung up, but then she heard a scream that almost busted her ear drums. She had to take the phone away from her ear.

"So you finally saw a male's body and not just anybody, hot sexy track coach. Nice Wendy. You're not so innocent anymore." Cana said sounding very please with herself.

The young girl scowled. "That's not the point! The point is you failed to watch the door like a good friend was suppose to." She snapped, the day's event catching up to her. "Now I might get expel and the worst case scenario get charged with sexual harassment." Signing she dropped her head into her lap.

"Wendy… don't be sad. If you get in trouble I'll take the blame." Cana said gently, feeling really guilty. Wendy was like a younger sister to her.

"Thanks Cana, but it's okay." She murmured.

Things were silent for a moment.

"You know the worst part about this Cana." Wendy said breaking the woman from her thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"… That I actually liked watching him."

**XOXOXOXO**

**Well that's it unless people ask me for a sequel or I feel like writing one. Anyway plz review :D Also there is a poll on my profile that needs vote so it could help me with my next story.**


End file.
